Say what!
by MajselajseL
Summary: Izuna's a prostitute and Madara is filthy rich. There is not really problem in that until one of Madara's friend figure out why the two of them look so much alike, and suddenly the prostitute means much more to Madara. UCHIHACEST. MADAIZU.
1. Reunion

**This story was actually supposed to be a birthday gift for Madara (and later on Izuna), but it has been such a long time since they each had their birthday, so… Happy late birthday! xD xP**

**I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic and review**** each chapter!^.^ Thank you! **

Chapter 1 – Reunion

Uchiha Madara, who grew up as a strong and successful member of the family, walked anxiously back and forth in his hotel room.

His slightly older childhood friend, Shiki, who was slightly taller than him (Madara), had long pink hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, had been a friend of Madara's family his whole life, _and_ had been watching the younger Uchiha fret for awhile; frowned.

"… What the hell is up with you?" He finally growled after long, _long_ painful minutes. "I know you're anxious about tomorrow's meeting, but this is _ridiculous_!"

Madara merely sent him a glare and kept on pacing back and forth.

"… Ugh! _Stop_!" Shiki complained, clutching his head out of irritation. "You need to get your thoughts of the meeting!"

"…"

"I know! Buy a whore!" The young man exclaimed, grinning at his awesome idea.

Madara, however, didn't approve of the idea and rolled his eyes.

"I don't have any money."

"That's some cursed bullshit!" Shiki hissed. His friend's parents were part of one the richest families in the country. Madara's face expression, however, didn't change one bit. Knowing his friend wasn't going to bend, Shiki sighed. "… I'll pay this time."

"Great!" Madara smirked.

Defeated, as expected, Shiki left the room with a frustrated aura and a frown on his face. Having found a phone, he dialled a few all too well-known numbers.

**XXX**

(Twenty minutes later)

**BONK BON****K **(Sound of someone knocking gently on the door)

"Enter." Madara ordered simply.

Allowance given, the door slowly opened and revealed a slim figure. The person took a few steps into the room and then bowed deeply before Madara, which he believed to be his master the new few hours.

"To your service, Master."

Madara didn't believe his eyes. Before him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

A long, slim figure perfectly balanced between feminine and masculine. Wide shoulders, strong but lean chest, long and smooth legs, cute tight ass, and finally a perfect flawless doll face with the blackest and deepest jewelleries he had ever seen.

And as bonus, the toy was all wrapped up in a black silk kimono with red edges, a big red rope around the stomach and red crows on the left bottom part. It soothed him _perfectly_.

He was abso-fucking-lutely stunning!

Perfect.

He was _perfect. _

Shiki too was bewildered, but something else had caught his attention as well. The prostitute seemed somehow… _familiar_.

He then looked at his friend, then the prostitute and then back again at his friend. Madara seemed enchanted. Breathe taken. Predatory.

Satisfied, Shiki turned on his heels and left the room with a smirk on his face, while uttering;

"I'll give you two some privacy."

Madara frowned at the attitude, but quickly turned his attention back on the prostitute yet again.

"To your service, Master." He repeated again, smiling invitingly and bowing deeply yet again.

Madara immediately smirked and grabbed the slightly younger man's face with a hand, turning it slowly from side to side, while silently musing.

"You're one beautiful slut." He then commented, eyes soft, while tracing said beauty's lips with a thumb. The smaller male looked back at him just as softly. "What's your name?"

"Izuna." He answered in a silky voice. Madara raised an accusing eyebrow.

"… No last name?"

"… If it's not too offensive, Master, I believe my last name is not important at the moment." Izuna answered without emotion. Madara raised a slightly demanding eyebrow, but then snorted.

"Pfff… Guess you're right. Knowing your background _is_ completely unimportant."

Izuna didn't answer.

"Now, let's get down to business. Shall we?" Madara smirked, while stretching out an inviting hand. The younger male looked solemnly at it for a second, but then nodded and grabbed the hand. Still smirking, Madara led him to the bed and pushed him down onto the bed, before taking his rightful place on top of him.

He then grabbed a hold on the younger male's thick hair and claimed his (Izuna's) lips in a demanding kiss. Forcing Izuna's mouth open, he slipped in his tongue and after a few laps, the younger male let out an arousing moan.

"M-Master…!" He panted the moment his master allowed him air.

"What?" Madara grunted annoyed.

"… I have one rule."

"…"

"… I deny you the right to play with me, if you're unprotected."

Madara stoic yet searching-for-lies glare changed to a small smirk.

"All right... You're one smart boy."

A small smile found its way to Izuna's lips.

"Thank you, Master…"

Madara grunted in response, and then pushed the prostitute back into the mattress. Haven kissed him demandingly for a few minutes; he sat up in bed and began undressing, slowly revealing more and more of his flawless skin.

Izuna blushed at the sight of his half-naked (he kept his pants on) master, but with a sex-partner as sexy as Madara, who could blame him?

The guy was gorgeous!

He had smooth milky coloured skin, a long and slim perfectly built masculine body; deep black eyes, spiky wild hair, wide shoulders, strong but lean chest, long and muscular legs _and_ the sexiest voice that existed too.

He was gorgeous! Abso-fucking-lutely _perfect_!

Madara noticed his enchanted stare and smirked.

"Like what you see?" Izuna's blushed deepened, which he tried to hide by shaking his head. Madara chuckled. "It's understandable; I know I'm gorgeous."

The prostitute rolled his eyes on the inside even though his master was right.

Madara, however, quickly regained his attention as he began sucking on his (Izuna's) neck. Izuna caught himself gasping softly at the delicate touch. His master had a one hell of a pair of sweet, soft lips.

The Uchiha smirked pleased at the reaction, but it wasn't enough; he wanted more. Much more! He took a hold on the black kimono the younger man was wearing and then slipped his strong hands underneath the fabric and began touching the smooth chest. Izuna purred softly at the feeling; it was a rare occasion that his master actually took his time and played with him before intercourse.

Madara pulled his hands back out and opened the kimono further, revealing more and more skin as the fabric slid over the younger man's shoulders. He took a look at the dress and then opened it fully by loosing the belt. He then brought his lips into action yet again and kissed down Izuna's chest and stomach 'till he came to the wanted destination; his uke's crotch.

He slipped a few fingers underneath the waistband and teased the sensitive flesh shortly, before slowly sliding them completely off of his uke and throwing them randomly down onto the floor. Izuna couldn't help but blush slightly at his now completely naked state, and it surely didn't help that his master was looking predatory at him.

Madara titled his head shortly, contemplating, and then shot forward and gathered Izuna in his arms, before pulling him all close and placing him on his lap. Izuna couldn't help blushing slightly at the feeling of his masters (clothe covered) erect cock pressing against his ass lightly.

His master then kissed him lightly on the lips, before sliding in his tongue without any kind of warning. Still kissing, he pushed Izuna back down onto the bed and crawled down on top of him possessively.

As soon as they broke apart, Madara brought his three of his fingers to his uke's lips and demanded him to "suck", but Izuna merely titled his head in confusion.

"You really want me to do that?"

Madara grunted in response.

"… B-but my… _buyer_ always use lube, so I don't really –"

"… Did you honestly expect me to do all the work?" Izuna nodded gloomingly after a moment of hesitation. Madara frowned. "I don't know who you have… _served_ before me, but with me, you're _not_ inactive! Was that explanation enough? Or do I have to make myself clearer?"

Izuna shook his head weakly.

"Good…" Madara drawled. "Now; open that pouty mouth of yours and get working."

Izuna wanted to glare, but compared to the situation he decided it was best not push his luck. Instead he opened his mouth as told and began twirling his pink tongue around each digit. Madara had to fight to suppress a groan from escaping his soft lips at the feeling.

As soon he (Madara) believed the fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out and then lifted the younger man's hips high enough to press them against his entrance. Izuna in response closed his eyes and licked his pouty lips shortly.

"Relax…" Madara breathed softly against his lips. Izuna nodded shortly and then tried to relax as his master slipped the first finger through the tight muscle. He squeezed his eyes closed at the uncomfortable feeling but managed to stay calm. The other fingers quickly followed and made him bite his lip.

Believing his uke was stretched enough, Madara pulled his fingers back out and then slowly began opening his pants. Izuna opened an eye, as he removed his pants and his manhood felt its freedom once again. They both gasped; Madara because of the feeling and Izuna because of the size.

The sight made him swallow nervously. Damn, it was going to hurt… He had never had something _that_ big inside him.

Madara chuckled as if he had read his thoughts.

"Scared?" He smirked.

Izuna didn't answer.

Madara chuckled again, and then grabbed the younger man around the waist, pulling him close to his chest, before lying them both back down onto the bed.

"I know I'm big, but I'm sure you can handle it." He assured when seeing Izuna's panicked face at the thought of being penetrated. "… It's your job after all."

"… R-right." Izuna gulped, squeezing his eyes shut. They quickly opened again though, when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. He looked bewildered up at his master the moment he (Madara) broke the kiss. "… Master…?"

"… What?"

"… What was –" Izuna cut himself off before he could ask something that illegal. After all; the master's actions are not to be questioned.

Madara too was glad the question weren't voiced, because he really had no answer. A little voice in his head had told him to soothe the younger's pain, but why and where the hell the voice came from he had no idea.

"… N-never mind." Izuna finally smiled after a few long minutes.

"… Hn." Madara grunted, before grabbing a hold on the younger man's legs and spreading them apart. Izuna swallowed back a gasp at the sudden action and the embarrassment for him that followed.

"… Master -" Izuna mumbled, not really sure for what reason though.

"I haven't forgotten your rule." Madara grunted in response. He then grabbed his bag from the floor and with random moves ruffled through it, finding a condom. Pulling it out of the bag, he brought it to his mouth and bit the package open.

"… Master, don't –" Izuna panicked. Madara snorted.

"No need to worry. It's not my first time opening a condom like this."

"…"

"Besides; if it creates a hole, it's not like you can get pregnant and I'm not carrying any sex-diseases."

"… That's what they all say…" Izuna mumbled flatly, not looking at his master. Madara snorted again and then rolled the lubrication covered condom all the way down over his hard on.

He then grabbed hold on Izuna's hips, placed himself at his entrance and without any kind of warning, pushed himself through the tight walls.

Izuna managed to keep from screaming at the pain by biting his lip, but couldn't stop himself from grunting steadily in pain as his master found his way fully inside. Madara couldn't resist chuckling slightly. For someone being used to be fucked often, the younger man seemed almost surprised at the pain.

"Are you always this vocabulary or is it because of my size?"

"… It's because of your size, Master…" Izuna grunted, while rolling his eyes slightly on the inside. Yes, he was surprised at the unusual big amount of pain that followed, but that didn't give him (Madara) the right to laugh at him…!

Madara snorted amused and then smirked, before licking his uke's ear.

"Don't hold back; I want to hear your voice, as you scream my name in pleasure." Izuna blushed deeply. It was rare that his master actually ordered him to do so. Normally he just lay there as his buyer had his fun. Madara's smirk widened at his (Izuna's) reaction and decided that he might as well take advantage of the situation. "Touch yourself."

Izuna gaped at him, before sighing mentally and deciding not to disappoint his master.

As a beginning, he slowly began touching his chest in smooth, circling motions, which caught Madara's attentive eyes. Izuna smirked lightly at the response and then ran his hand from the chest all the way down to his crotch, where he stopped and gave his master a questioning look.

Madara raised a demanding eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you to stop!"

"No, but…"

"_But_?"

"… I'm not sure how you want me to play with myself…" Izuna replied quietly with a small blush. "… You already entered me after all."

Madara gave a small sigh.

"Then… touch me." He suggested with a small smirk, before grapping his uke's wrist and bringing his hand to his chest. Izuna blushed a deep shade of red as soon as his hand came in contact with the strong, pale surface. Madara raised an eyebrow at the reaction. "… You're blushing at something as simple as this?"

"…"

"… Again; I don't know who you have served before me, but with me, you're _not_ inactive." Madara pointed out yet again. He then raised an eyebrow when seeing Izuna's reaction; he seemed slightly afraid and unsure of what to say. Frowning, Madara grabbed the younger man's chin and forced him to look up at him, and then leaned in close to his ear and whispered: "I can teach you a thing or two…"

Izuna strangled a lustful moan.

"… Tonight?" He then asked in a small curious voice. Madara shook his head.

"No, not tonight, but next time."

Izuna blushed.

"… N-next time?"

"Hn. You haven't seen the last to me."

"… R-_really_?"

"Mmm… Why so surprised?"

"… I'm… I'm just… usually a one-night-stand… you know… litterally…" Izuna explained in a sad and slightly tired voice, while staring pointedly up at the ceiling to avoid his master's slightly piercing gaze. Madara simply grunted in response.

He then shifted restlessly, before grapping the younger man's chin and forcing him to look at him.

"W-_wha_?" Izuna exclaimed perplexed in surprise of the action and in slight confusion.

"I'm growing impatient." Madara explained simply. Izuna's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten where he was and why…

"… O-oh… Well, um..."

Madara was too impatient to wait for his answer, and thrust into him without warning. Izuna immediately gasped and reacted on impulse, swinging his arms around his seme's strong neck. Madara grabbed his left beg in response and swung it over his shoulder in order to get better access, before thrusting again.

Izuna immediately bit his lip in pain and didn't let go; it helped him muffle the cries and whimpers that threatened to escape.

Gasp…

A sudden wave of pleasure washed in over him and made him arch his of the bed. Panting loudly, he looked up at his master with questioning eyes;

"… What… What the hell was _that_?"

Madara looked at him in shock.

"… What it was?" The younger blinked. "You honestly don't know what it was?"

Izuna shook his head.

"… It was _prostate_. You do know what prostate is, right?"

Izuna nodded. He knew what it was and what it did, but had always thought that the fact that it was the _manly G-spot_ was a rumour, because no one before Madara had ever hit his, and only about one or two in the "club" had ever tried it…

"Good… I can't believe you didn't know." Madara mumbled while shaking his head in disbelief. "What armatures… Can't even find _prostate_…"

Izuna simply sighed in response and mentally thanked the receptionist who send him right into the Sex God's arms.

After a few minutes; he came hard, screaming his master's name to the heaven and releasing onto their stomachs'. It didn't take Madara a long time to follow his example, but unlike his uke, he simply grunted as he came.

Izuna stared up at his seme in amazement as they in unison struggled to catch their breath. The rumours about this guy was apparently true; he truly was amazingly beautiful and a master in bed.

There was no one else like him.

Haven finally caught his breath; Madara placed a pillow up against the headboard and then leaned back against it. Izuna didn't dare do the exact same thing and merely sat up in the middle of the bed.

"… Say, Izuna, how old are you?" Madara asked casually after a short silence.

"... I'm 16, sir..." Izuna whispered quietly, while staring down at his hands.

The Uchiha eyed him suspiciously.

"… Huh… How long have you been doing… _this_?"

"… For a few years, sir... I… don't really remember my life before I started working…"

"… I thought so." Madara sighed. It was then Izuna's time to blink.

"… I… don't think I understand, Master…?"

"I figured you must have been doing it for at least a year. I could feel you had experience." The older male explained, while grasping a lighter and a cigarette from the bedside table. _'… Even though you didn't know about prostate…'_

"… Ah… I see…" Izuna mumbled. He then bowed his head in shame. "… But having to sell your body to be able to survive is not particularly a dream job though..."

"… Good point." Madara huffed, blowing out a big amount of smoke smoothly. He then noticed Izuna was glancing rather bewildered yet curiously at him. "… What? Want a cigarette?"

He was answered with a shook of his head.

"… What was that?" Madara growled. Izuna may by some odd reason have had a slightly soothing effect on him, but that didn't mean that he shouldn't know his place.

Izuna bowed his head in embarrassment.

"… No thank you, Master."

**XXX**

(In the lounge)

Shiki couldn't resist smirking from his place on the couch, when his friend and the prostitute stepped into the room. Madara sat down beside him with a lazy yet satisfied aura around him.

"Had fun?" He (Shiki) asked him with a smirk, nudging him the ribs.

"Hn." Madara smirked. "He's one hell of a beautiful exemplar. Make sure to write down his number and name for next time."

"I will." Shiki smirked. He then noticed that Madara had turned his attention back on the slut, who was at that point bowing respectfully with a small smile on his lips. Izuna then nodded respectfully at him (Shiki) as well before leaving the hotel, Shiki starring confused after him. "… Where have I seen that guy before…?" He asked himself confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Madara frowned just as confused.

"… Nothing I guess." The slightly older male mumbled absent-mindedly. The prostitute was defiantly familiar, but how he knew him, he just couldn't remember…

**Tadaaaaah! New fanfic! ;D I'm pretty sure my mind somehow knows where this story is going and what to write, so I should be able to continue it, as well as finish it pretty quickly! ;)**

**Hope that you wish to hang on to the end! ;)**

**Bye, bye for now! ;)**

**OBS! It's actually pretty ironic that I'm writing this story; ****cuz' I mostly hate the classic cruel, heartless, stoic, rapist of a seme and the whiny, defendless, crying his eyes out and scared of his seme, uke… And yet here I am! Writing a story where Izuna is a prostitute and Madara his master… ^-^" =_= O_o xD **

**(Okay, I admit it; Izuna is not all **_**that**_** innocent and Madara is luckily not **_**that**_** cruel to him. Luckily!) **


	2. I'm what!

**A few days later, at a new hotel; **

"Now, I remember where I know him from!" Shiki exclaimed out of nowhere, as he kicked the door to Madara's bedroom open. Madara almost jumped out of his skin in pure shock at the sudden action.

"What are you talking about…?" He then asked lazily.

"The prostitute's familiar face just wouldn't leave me alone, so did a small research on him." No curiosity whatsoever. "Just you wait!" Shiki smiled hauntingly, as he fumbled with the stuff in a paperback in his arms. "Ah-hah!" He grinned in triumph, pulling out a photo. "Look at this photo! Who's that?"

Madara sighed at his friend's stubbornness, but glanced at the picture nonetheless.

"… That's me, you idiot." He then stated flatly, before rolling his eyes.

Shiki frowned.

"… Not you, baka! The person next to you!"

"… The small boy?" Madara asked, while raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Yes, the small boy! Aren't there something familiar about him?"

"… I guess…" Madara sighed; he was already tired of the game. "But what's the big deal?"

"I didn't remember it either, but seeing him on the picture made something inside me click!"

Still no interest.

"He's your _brother_." Shiki stated in a deadly serious tone.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Madara then out of nowhere let out a snort of laughter.

"Ha! Haha! _Very_ funny! You actually made me believe you for a second!"

Shiki looked at him bewildered at first, but then frowned.

"I'm not joking!" He snapped.

"… S-seriously?" Madara asked, blinking, before snorting again.

"Yes."

Calming down slightly, Madara cocked an eyebrow at his friend's firm mask, and decided to at least give the guy a chance to explain his absurd thought.

"A-all right. Tell me your theory."

"… Are you sure?"

"Yes."

**Several minutes later; **

"… Madara?" Shiki asked concerned, when seeing how his friend reacted to his hypothesis.

Madara had frozen instantly when realizing that Shiki had a point and was by then gaping bewildered, his eyes wide. "… Madara…?" Shiki tried again, while this time shaking the younger man's shoulder.

Madara, then suddenly with no warning, shot up from the couch and walked determined to the nearest phone.

"Is this the reception? Call "Tokyo Brothel" and make them send Uchiha Izuna straight to my room! _Now_!"

Hanging up, he sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair. The first step was easy, but what about the next one? How was he supposed to explain that…? That they were… What would the younger male's reaction be…?

"Madara…" Shiki suddenly grinned, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Madara grunted, still holding the phone.

"Consider _this_; you fucked your own brother."

Madara's eyes widened as realizing dawned on him, his mouth hanging open in a startled surprise again. That, however, only made his friend laugh even harder.

**Thirty minutes later; **

**BONK BONK**

"Enter." Madara demanded. The door slowly opened and revealed a beauty behind it.

"You called, Master?" He asked with soft submissive eyes, as he walked into the room.

"Hn."

"Can I assume my "performance" the other day was a success?"

"Hn. But that's not the point right now."

The young man stopped abruptly.

"Get in here!" Madara growled, before grabbing Izuna's wrist with a firm grip and then "throwing" him down onto one of the hotel's beds.

"… If I may, Master. If I'm not here for your satisfaction, then why did you throw me down on the bed?"

"Don't. Question. My. Actions." Madara sneered, barring his teeth. Izuna immediately bowed his head in forced embarrassment.

"… I'm sorry, Master."

"You're not here to be played around with." Silence. "All we want is a few answers."

Izuna sat up, and then titled his head in confusion.

"We? Answers?"

Instead of just answering, Madara threw a pile of papers down on the table in front of him (Izuna) and then;

"_How the hell did an Uchiha end up in a mess like this_?"

Izuna blinked several times.

"… I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about, Master…"

Madara sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look… You're an Uchiha, right?"

"… I… think so…?" Izuna mumbled confused. "… But… what does that have to do with anything…?"

"… This will sound crazy."

The young man simply blinked as he waited for what he believed to be an explanation.

Madara took a deep breathe and then;

"We're brothers."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"… We… We're… We're… _We're what_?" Izuna exclaimed bewildered.

"We're brothers." Madara repeated casually even though he was still just as bewildered about the news as his brother.

Izuna gaped for several seconds, his head trying to confirm what his ears wanted him to believe.

"… Somehow it's… not surprising." He then mumbled. Madara looked bewildered at him.

"… What?" He asked shortly. Izuna swallowed and considered his words, before continuing;

"… I… mean that… it explains why… we're so alike!"

"… True…" Madara murmured, considering his brother's words. _'… But that doesn't explain why the sight of my brother turns me on…' _

"It's weird how different a life two so close in flesh and blood can have…" Shiki joined in. Madara sighed and hit the table with a fits out of clear frustration, hating the confusion situation.

Izuna just blinked at the whole thing. He didn't know what to say, hell, he wasn't even sure he was _allowed_ to comment. He gasped surprised though, when Madara turned his head abruptly and stared at him with an expression mixed between anger, determination and… was it compassion?

"… Master? What's wrong?"

"… You have to cut that habit out!" The older Uchiha growled in response. Izuna blinked yet again, confusion written all over his face.

"… I'm... I'm not sure I understand, Master…?"

"… I'll get you out of this mess, out of this bullshit of a lifestyle."

"… Master –"

"Don't call me that!" Madara growled again, which resulted in the younger Uchiha gasping in mild shock.

"… I-I'm s-sorry…!" He then stuttered, being close to adding the honourable titling he was so used to, but somehow, luckily, managed to cut himself of before he got himself into trouble.

"… Madara, just what are you pulling at?" Shiki sighed. He wasn't sure either what was going on.

"I'm going to change Izuna's life."

Izuna looked bewildered at him.

Shiki frowned.

"… Explanation please…!" He then growled. Madara nodded and then looked determined down at his baby brother, smiling hesitantly.

"I'll take him with me home."

"… Y-you…! You can't do _that_…!" Shiki exclaimed bewildered. Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why not?"

"… B-because…! You just met him! And besides; you have an extremely important meeting tomorrow; you don't have time to babysit…!" Izuna frowned offended at the "babysit part", but managed to stay quiet nonetheless.

"Cancel it." Madara simply responded with clear determination in his voice.

"… W-_what_?" Shiki shouted, looking at his friend like he had just grown a second head.

"Cancel it. I have more important things to take care of now."

**XXX**

**A few minutes later; **

"A-ano…! I s-still don't understand what's going on...!" Izuna yelped, as he followed the older Uchiha down the hotel's stairs to a explicit limo that would presumably drive them home.

"It's complicated, and there's still a few pieces missing… but I'll explain "everything" as soon as we're home!"

"O-okay…!" Izuna smiled slightly, before yelping again when being pushed into the black car with his brother following close behind.

"Hey, Madara-sama!" A man on the front seat beside the driver greeted. "Where to?"

"Just home." Madara answered with a casual shift on his hand.

"All right. Who's your friend?"

"Ah, yes." Madara smirked, before grabbing Izuna and pulling him into view. "Kisame, this is my brother; Uchiha Izuna."

"... Your _brother_?" The blue man asked perplexed. He then gave the younger man the elevator look, before smiling. "Well, you sure are alike, and who am I to judge your actions? I'll give you two some privacy, I bet you have a lot to talk about. Besides, I believe I have lots of tine to get to know him, am I right?"

"Hn." Madara smiled a slightly amused. "Thanks."

"Master –" Izuna began the second a soundproof window separated them from the driver and bodyguard.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." Madara growled once again. The younger Uchiha bowed his head in apology.

"… S-sorry, but what… am I supposed to call you then…?"

"… By my name or by some honourable title Japanese usually use."

"… And what would that be?" Izuna asked in a small yet curious voice. Madara looked bewildered at the unsure male for a second, and then considered the question.

"Hmm… You could always use one of the classics. Classics like Nii-san, Nii-sama, Nii-chan or… Aniki."

Izuna blinked, being slightly confused at the many options.

"… What's the difference?"

"Nii-san is the general honourable title for a slightly older male, where Nii-sama has a more respectful cling, and Nii-chan is more like an indirect nickname."

"… Huh…" Izuna breathed quietly. "Then… what about Aniki…?"

"Aniki is a more… confirming way to address me."

"… Confirming…?" Izuna asked confused.

"Yeah… It confirms the fact that we're 'blood related'."

"… Huh…" Izuna mumbled dumbfounded. Madara couldn't resist smiling slightly, as his brother considered his options. "I guess… I'll call you "Aniki" then." Madara looked surprised at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Izuna confirmed, smiling. "You _are_ my big brother after all!"

"Mmm… True."

Madara began to realize that he really _had_ taken the right decision.

**XXX**

**At the Uchiha Mansion; **

"This will be your room from now on." Madara introduced, while opening the door to said room. Izuna immediately gaped when the inside came into view. He didn't believe his eyes.

The room was ridiculously big; it was practically bigger than the whole "house" he used to live in. The walls were painted a deep red and most of the furniture was made of what he believed to be an expensive dark tree. Even though it was purely luxurious, but it was still clear that it was used as some kind of guest room; it lacked personal stuff like pictures and posters.

"It's pretty empty now, but you can do whatever you want to with it." Madara "answered", as though he had read his thoughts. Izuna simply nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"… Slightly." The younger Uchiha mumbled shyly, looking pointedly down at his hands. His brother chuckled at his shyness.

"Go take a bath and I'll make the chef bring you something in the meantime. Any faves?"

"… No, but I'm not… really into vegetables." Izuna mumbled again, while blushing slightly. His brother chuckled. "… But I won't complain."

Madara gave a small smile.

"Hn. I'll see what I can do. But shower for now. There are clothes in the closet; you can take whatever you want."

"… H-hn."

"And the bathroom is right over there."

Izuna looked bewildered in the direction he was showed. The room had its own bathroom! And it was just as luxurious as the bedroom, he discovered a few minutes later when entering the (bath)room.

**More or less twenty minutes later; **

The young Uchiha sighed contently as he stepped out of the steaming hot shower, all clean. When dry, he tied the towel around his hips and then walked to the big closet in his bedroom. There he found lots of designer clothes, most of it in silk. But being who he was, he chose a simple and black oversized t-shirt and red pair of boxer's.

It was fancier than he just used to sleep in, if he didn't count the slutty kimonos that used to be his everyday clothes.

Curious about the whole new place, he decided it was in order to sneak around the room and get to know it better. It was apparently going to be his after all.

"I see you found the closet." A deep voice sounded from behind him a few minutes later. Izuna immediately snapped to attention at his brother's voice, and not even a second later; began to panic at the comment.

"H-hai. Is... Is it too much?"

Madara almost laughed at his uneasiness. It was just too cute not to!

"The closet is filled with expensive designer clothes, and you're worried about the t-shirt you picked? Of course it's not too much! It's all yours now. You can do whatever you want!"

"R... _Really_?"

"Hn. But for now; eat."

Madara indicated for the waiter to place the plate with newly prepared food in front of his now sitting brother. The second it was in sight, Izuna licked his lips hungrily in eagerness.

There were several dishes; a bowl of rice, a grilled fish, a sandwich with a warm omelette, a piece of bread with salmon on it and some kind of unknown grilled fish.

"Is all this really… for me?" He then asked intrigued. The older Uchiha nodded.

"Of course."

"… But, it's too much! I... I don't deserve this...!"

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"… Too much?"

"… I can't accept all this. It's too much! It's too… _generous_!"

Madara shook his head.

"Nothing is too good for my baby brother."

"R... _Really_?" Izuna asked with big onyx eyes.

"Hn." Madara smiled. "But go to bed after you have finished your meal. It's getting late, and the next few days are presumably going to be rough."

"H-hai." The younger Uchiha smiled, before turning his attention back on the food. Madara ruffled his hair and then left the room.

It only took him (Izuna) a few minutes to finish it all.

The second he was done, he lay down on the ridiculously big bed with a for once satisfied stomach. The bed was just as soft and warm as he had hoped. He quickly crawled down under the warm covers and closed his eyes, as a content sigh escaped his lips.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so sated.

And warm.

And safe.

All in all; _satisfied_.

**I realized it was a long tim****e since I submitted the first chapter and therefore decided to pull myself together yesterday and finish the second =P Hope you appreciate it! =P ;)**


	3. Hello, daddy!

**The following morning;**

The sun had barely risen and shined through the windows of the mansion, when the young Uchiha snapped out of dreamland and opened his eyes.

He immediately snapped to attention, when discovering that he was in a kind sized bed at an unknown place instead of the small mat he used to share with his friend and that said person's brother. He quickly recalled everything though and calmed down.

Sighing contently, he lied back down and snuggled under the warm covers again.

**XXX**

**A few hours later; **

He thought he would get lost walking down the many corridors in the "house", but instead luck decided to be on his side that day; he had stumbled upon his brother the second he stepped out of his room.

Madara had immediately insisted on them eating breakfast together in the dining room and afterwards ran his (Madara's) old closet through. After several long minutes, Madara finally decided on a pair of black pants and a loose gray shirt.

The second he was dressed, Madara indicated with a hand that he (Izuna) should turn 360̊, so he (Madara) could see his masterwork from all angles.

He nodded satisfied at his work.

"This will do for now, but we have to go shop sometime soon. It's only fair you have your very own wardrobe." Izuna simply nodded in response. Who was he to oppose such an offer? "Follow me, I'll show you around. This is your home from now on after all."

"All right." Izuna smiled, before following the older Uchiha out of his room and down one of the many corridors.

The house, or rather mansion, was as he had predicted; ridiculously big. The building was no less than four floors big, had expensive furniture, art and pictures on the walls on each floor, all of the rooms had a beautiful view, etc.

It all left Izuna speechless.

**Small time shift; **

"Who do we have here?" A curious voice suddenly sounded from behind them, when they were walking down a corridor near the offices Madara claimed their parents worked in when home.

Turning around, they came face to face with a tall, handsome, black and short spiky haired man in his forties. Izuna immediately figured that he had to be their dad. He and Madara were extremely similar.

"Are you a new friend of Madara?" He asked Izuna with a friendly smile. The younger Uchiha returned the smile, but it quickly disappeared again when the older man raised an eyebrow at him, before scowling at Madara; "… What I have I told you about bringing them here? You have to keep your booty calls at the hotels!"

Both brothers frowned.

"… He's not a slut." Madara then deadpanned.

"… If he's not a slut, then who is he?" The older male demanded. "Is he an _actual_ friend?"

Madara sighed and frowned slightly.

"… Sort of."

His father raised an eyebrow.

"… Sort of?" He repeated with suspicion in his voice. "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

Madara sighed again. What a hopeless situation… He might as well just tell him.

"This," He pointed at his brother who looked curiously up at their father. "Is Uchiha Izuna. Your youngest son."

You could have heard a pin drop.

A long silence followed. Shinji looked perplexed at both boys as he desperately tried to understand what his son had just claimed. He couldn't possible have been serious! It couldn't be true...

"… Maybe we should get something to eat before we discuss this any further." He then finally mumbled still absent-minded. "Shiki, of course, are welcome too."

Madara simply nodded in response, before leaving to find his friend.

**XXX**

**More or less thirty minutes later at an extremely expensive restaurant; **

Izuna sweated the second he saw the prices that was prettily printed with gold letters on the flawless menu-card in his hands.

Actually, that was a lie. He hadn't believed his eyes the second they had stepped over the doorstep to the expensive place they were currently at.

It was a ridiculously high star restaurant with waiters to litterally do whatever the guest might wish for. For example, if the guests felt that it was too hard to read the menu on their own, a waiter could read it out loud.

Izuna couldn't resist rolling his eyes when he discovered it happening at the table on their left. To think that something as foolish and humiliating as that actually existed...

"Hey." His brother elbowed him in the ribs after several thoughtful minutes. "No need to freak about the prices. You're not the one paying after all; our dad is."

Izuna looked perplexed at him. Was his brother honestly serious when he claimed that the business man, known as their father, had without further discussion invited a complete stranger along on his pay check alone? And at such an expensive place of all places!

"You'll get used to it." Izuna now looked even more confused at his brother. What the hell was he talking about? "The meal the other day was nothing; wait 'till you try the food here. From now on you're only eating at places like this."

The younger Uchiha gaped at him. Could it honestly all be true, or was his brother simply throwing him a big lie without as much as raising an eyebrow?

He didn't know what to say anymore, but luckily Madara accepted it without any kind of protest.

**Small time shift;**

"So… you were saying what about Izuna-san and me?" Shinji began after haven taken a few tastes of his fancy meal.

Madara stopped eating abruptly; actually they all did, before sighing; so much hoping for a peaceful dinner.

"… It's difficult to explain."

"Try me." Shinji challenged with a cocky yet encouraging smile.

"… I'll try, but it'll take quite some time."

"I know. You said it was complicated."

Madara ignored the comment and simply watched as a waiter filled his glass with water yet again. _Yes_, that's how an expensive place it was! He then cleared his throat before continuing;

"… We don't know much yet, and we were hoping that you might be able to give us some of the missing puzzles."

"What are you talking about, Madara? How should I be able to answer any question on the matter? I have no idea of what is going on, heck I don't even know who the new guy is…"

"… As matter of fact, you do."

"… What are you talking about?"

"… I tried to tell you earlier."

"… Just what are you saying?"

The Uchiha brothers exchanged glances. Madara then cleared his throat yet again.

"This young man beside me is Uchiha Izuna."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"… U… Uchi… Uchiha I-Izuna…?" Shinji stuttered perplexed. "… As in my… my… my _youngest son_?"

Madara nodded.

"Hn. We, as in Shiki and I, met him on a bar a few days back." Both Shiki and Izuna gaped at him. "Shiki realized he had seen him somewhere before and by doing some research on the subject, discovered that he indeed must be my brother. We were, as you can probably guess, extremely lucky to bump into him again yesterday too."

Everyone at the table looked speechless at him. Neither of them could find their voice.

Shinji was the first to do so;

"… W-well… I… I thought you two were alike, but this is...! This is _unbelievable_!"

Madara nodded again.

"I didn't believe it in the beginning either, but luckily Shiki remembered he had seen him somewhere before and did some research."

"... So it really is true then...?"

"Of course. Don't you think that Izuna and I are similar?"

Shiki realized his oldest son might have a point and took his words into consideration, while turning his gaze from his oldest to his youngest and vice versa.

"Without question..." He then breathed quietly, his mind still slightly unable to understand the important information it had been given. Curious, he turned his attention on his youngest son. "But where the have you been in all these years? We honestly thought you were dead…!"

'… _Everything would probably have been easier that way…' _Izuna thought miserably, as he bit his lip in slight frustration. _'… At least then I wouldn't have to answer such a difficult question.' _

"… Izuna?" His two relatives (father and brother) called in unison.

"… Uh…" Was all he got out, before blushing madly in embarrassment. He wasn't used to all the attention he was suddenly getting. "… Quite a few places…"

"Outside of the country?" His (apparently) father asked intrigued. Izuna shook his head weakly. "What about this neighbourhood?"

"… Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"... H-hn."

"... What do you mean? Where have you been?" Shinji still seemed curious, but it was slightly obvious to Izuna that he was beginning to get annoyed and worried because of the non-answers. "... Has it really been so horrible that it is too difficult to talk about?"

"... Y..." Izuna was just about to admit, but Madara gave him a pointed look that told him otherwise. "N-no... Of course _not_. I had a place to live, a bed to sleep in and got food three times a day. Plus there were lots of other children! What more can you possible ask for?"

Shinji gave a small smile at his youngest son's enthusiasm. The two other young men, however, raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances.

"It sounds kind of like an orphanage." Shinji pointed out. "Was it that?"

"... Sure."

"It doesn't sound so bad. Television sure is good at giving everything a bad reputation these days."

"... Y-yeah... Apparently." Izuna muttered even though he had no experience on the matter.

Madara and Shiki exchanged glances again;

'_I can't believe he bought that.' _

**XXX**

**The following night in the library; **

"I can't believe he bought that." Shiki snickered.

They had been extremely careful when finding a room where all three of them could talk privately.

"I know." Madara smiled just as brightly. He almost laughed too. "Luckily you apparently believe everything when you suddenly meet your long lost child."

Izuna simply nodded from the seat across from them. He was still slightly in shock of the fact that he had somehow managed to sneak his way out of the problems so far. And the fact that he had so easily lied to his dad (Shinji had told him to call him that).

"... But we have to be on guard." Madara made eye contact with his brother. "If we're not careful, he might realize that something doesn't quite make sense after a while."

The other two simply nodded in agreement. There were no reason to discuss it; they both knew that Madara had a point.

**XXX**

**Later that night in Izuna's room; **

That night Izuna had a hard time finding peace enough to fall asleep even though he was reunited with his warm and loving father, who had hugged him goodnight. The few times he succeeded, his dreams didn't last long because of the disturbing memories from his past that popped up in each one of them. They all resulted in him waking up coated in sweat and panting harshly out of panic and fright.

After the fifth time, he finally decided enough was enough and turned the lights on to simply slumber instead of attempting to sleep once again.

"Izuna-sama? Is something wrong?" A light and slightly worried voice sounded from the other side of his door the second the light from the lamp had lit up the room. Izuna didn't have the chance answer, before the "stranger" decided to invade his privacy to check on him.

It showed it was one of the bodyguards;

Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Are you okay?" The man asked again when seeing his boss' long face.

Izuna simply nodded.

"Yeah... I just had a bad dream. That's all."

"I see... Would you like for me to get either your father or brother? Or maybe you would prefer both?"

"... Do you think Aniki would get angry if you woke him up at this time of the night?"

"Well, he's said to be cranky when woken up, but I'm sure he won't mind when it is his baby brother who needs him." Kisame almost grinned. "Shall I wake him?"

"Please." Izuna smiled.

Kisame returned the smile before leaving the room, and returned only a few minutes later with an extremely tired and worried Madara, who immediately "rushed" to his brother's side when seeing his long face.

"Thank you. You may go now."Madara dismissed him with a hand.

"Goodnight then." Kisame greeted before leaving the room again. The second he was gone, Madara turned his attention on his brother again;

"What's wrong?"

"... I had a nightmare. Actually several..."

"I see..." Madara sighed slightly worried yet relieved that it was nothing serious. "Do you often have nightmares?"

Izuna simply nodded.

"Bad ones?"

Nod.

"What are they about?"

Izuna opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it again and then looked pointedly down at his hands in his lap. He didn't want to worry his brother further... but he would have to tell him about his past sometime.

"... They... They were all about my boss at the... _orphanage_."

"I see..." Madara sighed again. "... And what does he... do to you...?"

No answer.

"... Izuna?"

Still no response.

Madara almost sighed again at the silence he received, but he figured there had to be a reason behind the silence. So instead of getting worked up, he decided it would be wiser to ask the questions and by that allow the younger Uchiha to simply nod or shake his head.

"… Are they about the things you had to go through to survive?"

Weak nod.

"... Were you ever... _molested_... by your boss?"

Izuna hesitated for several minutes before he finally decided to nod. The older Uchiha gritted his teeth at the devastating thoughts. His poor baby brother! Mildest said! It was unbelievable...!

"... Do you want to talk about it or do you want to stop for now?"

Izuna bit his lip and hesitated again as he considered his options;

"... I think that I... want to wait..."

"Fair enough." Madara smiled in a comfortably way. "Are you ready to go back to sleep or do you want me to stay a bit longer?"

"... H-hn. Please stay with me! Just for a bit."

"My own bed can wait then."

"T-thank you."

**Several minutes later; **

"Hey, Aniki?" Izuna began in a small voice, as he was about to get drowsy real again.

"Mmm?" Madara hummed from his spot on the bed beside him.

"... How come I haven't met... _our_ mom yet? Or simply seen her?"

"... She's too occupied with work to stay home. She travels a lot."

"Oh... I see..." Izuna mumbled slightly awkwardly. "Do you think it'll be impossible for me to meet her?"

"No, you will eventually. Actually, I bet dad has already called her, so she will probably arrive in just a few days."

"Really? That's great!" Izuna exclaimed pleased. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"Great." Madara returned the smile. "I bet it means a lot to both of our parents."

"You really think so?"

"Hn."

"I really hope so... It would mean a lot to me."

"Mmm..." Madara hummed, while watching the younger Uchiha carefully who was just about to finally fall asleep.

Only a few minutes later could he sneak out of the room and into his own awaiting bed. It had been a long day; his exhausted body told him the second he relaxed.

He sighed as he realized that a lot of likely exhausting days where to come in the near future.

He just hoped they wouldn't be too exhausting...

**So, here is chapter 3 ;) I hope you en****joyed reading it and will review while I work hard on the following chapter! ;P ;) **

**Thankies for reading so far! ;****3 **


End file.
